As demand for portable terminals increases, users are making widespread use of the portable terminals. That is, the portable terminals have become items essential to users because they are not only simply used for making a call but also can provide various services to the users.
Accordingly, a time during which a user carries a portable terminal is getting long by degrees and also, various desires for the portable terminals are increasing. For example, to meet consumer's desires, portable terminals have introduced on the market in which users can feel tactile sensation upon touch. Also, portable terminals have introduced on the market in which the users can perform pen input using input devices such as styluses and the like. To sense a user's touch input, there are provided so-called resistive film scheme, capacitive scheme, ultrasonic scheme, infrared ray scheme, and the like. Portable terminals having a pen input are particularly using the typical Electro-Magnetic Resonance (EMR) scheme and, besides this, are using even a pen-input sense scheme.
Although portable terminals providing satisfaction to users' eyesight and tactile sensation have been developed, portable terminals giving satisfaction to users' auditory desires have not yet been provided. That is, at a time a user inputs certain information to a portable terminal, the portable terminal cannot provide a visual sound such as a sound effect, causing a failure to satisfy various desires of a consumer.